The Cure
by TaamyB
Summary: ONE-SHOT: "E eu prometo que vou ser, vou ser a sua cura."  Jordin Sparks – The Cure  / Sinopse completa na fic.


**THE CURE

* * *

**

**Título: **_The Cure _(A Cura)

**Autora: **Tamy Black

**Shipper: **Bella e Edward

**Gênero: **romance, drama básico.

**Classificação: **livre.

**Sinopse: **Eles sempre foram amigos. Mas desde que ela se declarou pra ele, tudo mudou. Ela o via de longe, sentia a falta dele, mas foi ele quem se afastou dela. Ele também sentia a falta dela, mas estava confuso. Ele achou que encontrou o amor da sua vida. Ela o deixou viver o seu conto de fadas, porque ela sabia perfeitamente que o que ele estava vivendo se tornaria um pesadelo. E quando ele se viu quebrado, quando ele enxergou o que estava a um palmo de sua testa, aquela que em todos os momentos esteve ao lado dele, chegou com a cura para a sua dor.

"_E eu prometo que vou ser, vou ser a sua cura."_

_(Jordin Sparks – The Cure)_

**OBS: **_os textos em **itálico** são lembranças, okay?__  
_

* * *

− **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO −

* * *

**

A chuva caía sem piedade na cidade de Forks, Washington. Era mais um temporal daqueles. Mas tinha alguém que não estava nem aí para a chuva. Era um alguém que estava se sentindo o pior de todos os homens. Não se conseguia descrever a dor que ele estava sentindo agora. Era como se o mundo literalmente tivesse caído aos seus pés. Como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado com toda a força de dentro do seu peito. Ele estava sentado num banco de madeira, pintado de branco, numa praça. As lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto estavam fundidas com as gotas da chuva. Ele estava encharcado, mas não conseguia se mover, se quer respirar.

Não muito longe dali, uma garota de cabelos castanhos saía desesperada de sua casa. Ela tinha acabado de saber pela irmã do seu melhor amigo, que a noiva dele tinha o abandonado. Tudo bem que fazia alguns meses que ela e o melhor amigo tinham deixado de se falar. E ela se lembrava perfeitamente do dia...

_- Ele vai pedi-la em casamento, Bella. – disse Alice, sua melhor amiga._

_- O que? – murmurou, atônita._

_- Isso que ouviu. – a garota de belos olhos verdes a encarou a amiga._

_- Mas co-como? – gaguejou a garota._

_- Bella, ele pediu o anel de noivado da bisavó... Que está passando de geração em geração. – suspirou Alice._

_- Eu não acredito. – Bella murmurou._

_- Eu não acreditei também. Mas Edward está decidido. – bufou a pequena – Ele realmente acha que a Tanya é a mulher da vida dele. – disse irritada._

_- Mas o que adianta a gente falar que a garota não presta? O que adianta dizer a ele que a Tanya o trai desde sempre? – Bella começou a dizer, o desespero tomando conta de si._

_- Realmente não adianta nada, Bella. – a baixinha suspirou – Mas você pode falar com ele..._

_- Falar o que, Alice? Se não adianta tentar avisá-lo, ele repele qualquer coisa que dizemos contra ela! – bufou irritada._

_- Não estou falando disso. – Alice encarou a amiga seriamente._

_E no mesmo momento, Bella entendeu o que a amiga estava dizendo._

_- Não, não, não... – Bella disse nervosa – Eu não vou dizer nada a ele sobre o que eu sinto! Ficou maluca, Alice?_

_- Não. – sorriu marota – Bella, o Edward te ama. – disse convicta, a amiga riu – É sério! Ele só está iludido pela loira..._

_- Alice, Edward não me ama. – Bella disse, ainda rindo – Ele me ama apenas como amiga só isso._

_- Não Bella. Você é a pessoa que ele mais ama, mais quer bem, mais se preocupa. Ele não vive sem você! – riu Alice – Tanto que ele nunca gostou de nenhum dos seus namorados! _

_- Coisa de irmãos. – Bella desculpou._

_- Vocês já se beijaram. – Alice rebateu._

_- Eu estava bêbada. – Bella desculpou mais uma vez._

_- Vocês ficaram desconcertados por um bom tempo. – Alice continuou a rebater – Vocês iriam engrenar, estavam a um passo disso! – bufou – E foi só aquela loira idiota aparecer!_

_- Não Alice. – Bella balançou a cabeça – Eu não posso chegar e simplesmente dizer: "Ei, eu te amo! Não se case com ela, fique comigo!" Bem comum isso!_

_- Não é bem assim... – pestanejou Alice – Você simplesmente diz que o ama, não pede nada em troca, só diz isso... Eu sei que você não agüenta mais isso, Bella! Sei que toda a vez que você os vê juntos, você falta morrer! Amiga, eu te conheço. – Alice sorria e Bella a encarava séria – Bella, você dizendo isso, ele vai parar pra pensar._

_- Não sei Alice... – Bella murmurou e passou a mão no cabelo._

_- Então pensa, mas pensa rápido. – advertiu – Ele vai pedi-la em casamento amanhã à noite, na casa dos seus pais._

_A atual namorada do seu melhor amigo, era sua prima. Tanya Swan, filha do irmão mais velho do pai de Bella, Eleazar. Tanya e Bella nunca se deram bem, talvez pelo fato de que Bella sempre foi a mais querida, a mais adorada, era pura inveja. E Tanya sabia muito bem do amor platônico de Bella por Edward na adolescência. Mas nunca fez nada, até que os anos se passaram, ambas já eram adultas. Tanya resolvera sair do Alaska e morar em Forks, tinha se formado em medicina e queria subir na vida rapidamente. _

_Então viera morar com a prima e os tios. E foi no hospital que ela encontrou com Edward. Tanya não podia negar que o rapaz tinha ficado ainda mais belo do que já era. Só que a bela Tanya não sabia que a prima ainda amava loucamente o melhor amigo, e quando soube que o sentimento de Bella não mudara jamais. Ela se sentiu com o poder absoluto. _

_Bella passara noites em claro quando soube que a prima estava namorando o amor de sua vida. Bella pensava que a prima gostava realmente de Edward, até que um belo dia, no trabalho – Bella também é médica – a jovem Swan pega a prima no flagrante. Viu a loira aos beijos com um dos médicos do hospital. _

_Ficou no maior dilema do mundo, se contava ou não para o amigo. Acabou decidindo que contaria a verdade, mas assim que o fez, ela e Edward brigaram como nunca haviam brigado em tantos anos de amizade. Então Bella deixara pra lá, resolvera nunca mais interferir na vida do amigo. E de lá pra cá, ela via Tanya passar nas mãos de vários médicos, ela ouvia as barbaridades que diziam pelas costas de Edward. Mas estava de mãos atadas, nada podia fazer se o amigo era um cego._

_Alice saiu de sua casa e deixou Bella pensando seriamente na conversa que ambas tiveram. Ela estava de folga, Edward também. Num ato impulsivo, pegou o celular e discou o número do amigo. Ela não podia, não podia deixar que o amigo sofresse. Então, ela resolveu confessar o que dizia que nunca iria dizer._

_- _Oi Bells_. – Edward atendera._

_- Oi Ed. – Bella disse nervosa – Você está ocupado?_

_- _Não gatinha, precisa de mim?_ – disse brincalhão._

_- Na realidade, eu preciso conversar com você. – disse, o nervosismo já tomava conta de seu corpo._

_- _Então diga.

_- Mas eu preciso conversar pessoalmente. – Bella disse – Encontre-me na praça em frente à casa dos meus pais em dez minutos, pode ser?_

_- _Claro._ – ele disse e desligou._

_Bella respirou profundamente. Colocou seu casaco, pegou o celular e saiu do seu apartamento. Em apenas cinco minutos, já estava na praça. Estacionou o carro e saiu, ativando o alarme. Sentou-se num dos bancos e esperou. Depois de quase quinze minutos de espera, Bella viu o Volvo tão conhecido estacionar atrás de seu carro. Edward saiu e a avistou, sorrindo. O rapaz ativou o alarme e viera andando em direção a amiga._

_- Ei gatinha, o que precisa me dizer? – disse logo._

_- Sente-se aqui. – Bella pediu._

_Edward fez o que ela pediu. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, Bella suspirou e desviou o olhar._

_- Eu estou sabendo que você vai pedir a Tanya em casamento. – Bella disse num sussurro._

_- Sim. – ele admitiu, sorrindo – Foi a Alice que deu nos dentes, não foi? – disse rindo._

_- Foi. – e Bella voltou a encará-lo, séria – Você tem certeza disso?_

_- Tenho. Eu a amo demais, Bella. – disse com um ar apaixonado._

_E foi como se uma faca tivesse cravado o coração de Bella, que ofegou e procurou se acalmar._

_- Edward... – hesitou – Não faça isso. – disse num sussurro._

_- Por que não, Bells? – riu – Eu amo a sua prima e não a nada que vá me fazer..._

_- Ela te trai, Edward! – Bella exaltou-se – Todo dia é um médico diferente! Eu já vi várias vezes! E você nunca escutou as conversas horríveis por detrás das suas costas! – os olhos de Bella já enchiam de lágrimas._

_- De novo com essa história, Bella? – Edward se irritou – Será que vamos brigar novamente? Bella, a Tanya me ama! Põe isso na sua cabeça!_

_- Ela nunca te amou! Ela só te usa! – Bella quase gritou – Eu passei a mão na cabeça dela uma vez, mas não posso mais ver isso... Ela te ilude, te manipula e..._

_- CHEGA! – Edward gritou – CHEGA BELLA! VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO!_

_- NÃO ESTOU! – Bella gritou de volta – EU NÃO TENHO PORQUE MENTIR!_

_- Eu não acredito em você. – Edward disse, já de pé – Arranje outro motivo para impedir que eu peça a Tanya em casamento! Porque nesse, eu não acredito._

_- Você quer um motivo real? – a garota disse irritada, cheia de raiva._

_- Você tem um? – o sarcasmo imperava na voz dele._

_- Tenho. – Bella disse, tomada pela coragem – Eu te amo, Edward. Eu sempre te amei! – riu, em meio às lágrimas – Mas eu nunca criei coragem de te falar a verdade. Eu sempre preferi ser sua amiga a estragar a nossa amizade com isso... – fungou._

_- O que? – o rapaz a olhou aturdido._

_- Eu amo você, Edward Cullen. – Bella disse firme – Amo como nunca amei ninguém, como nunca amei nenhum dos meus namorados... Porque acha que eu sempre terminava com eles rapidamente? Nenhum deles era você! – quase gritou – Nenhum deles me compreendia como você, nenhum tinha a sua voz, o seu sorriso, os seus olhos, o seu jeito... _

_- Bella, pára. – Edward pediu, num sussurro._

_- Não. – ela o olhou – Eu não quero nada em troca, nada. – limpou as lágrimas – Eu só queria que você soubesse. Porque eu já não agüentava esconder. E quanto a Tanya... Bem, eu nunca menti pra você, sempre fomos sinceros um com o outro. Mas a vida é sua, faça o que achar melhor._

_Bella virou as costas e saiu de perto dele. Entrou em seu carro e saiu em disparada para casa. Contou a Alice que tinha falado tudo que sentia ao irmão dela. Chorou muito aquela noite, tanto que nem fora trabalhar no dia seguinte. Encontrou refugio nos braços de sua mãe. Bella não se demorou na casa dos pais, pois sabia que Edward viria jantar naquela noite e não estava nem um pouco a fim de presenciar aquilo. Despediu-se dos pais e quando abriu a porta para ir embora. Tanya e Edward estavam quase entrando._

_- Prima! – a loira chamou Bella, falsa._

_- Oi Tanya. – Bella forçou um sorriso._

_- Você já está indo? – ela perguntou e Bella assentiu – Não vá agora! Eu e Edward temos uma notícia bombástica, você tem que ouvir! – disse eufórica._

_- Ah... Eu acho melhor... – Bella tentou intervir, mas seus olhos encararam os olhos de Edward, mas o mesmo desviou._

_- Não diga não! Fica, fica! Eu in-sis-to! – Tanya estava esbaforida demais._

_Bella acabou ficando, pois não conseguia dizer "não". Ela jantou com os pais, a prima e seu namorado. Quando todos já estavam terminando o jantar, Tanya se levantou e pediu a atenção de todos._

_- Bom, eu quero dizer que... – sorria largamente e encarou a prima, sentindo-se a mais vitoriosa de todas as mulheres – Edward me pediu em casamento! – disse e estendeu a mão, mostrando o belo anel que já estava em seu dedo._

_Bella sentiu como se tudo tivesse parado. Seu coração falhou e a garota ofegou. Não tinha adiantado nada ter falado a verdade. Os pais de Bella felicitaram a sobrinha. _

_- Não vai falar nada, prima? – Tanya se virou para a garota._

_- Ah... Eu só desejo a felicidade de vocês. – Bella disse, encarando os olhos de Edward – Bem, eu tenho que ir._

_Não esperou mais nada e saiu praticamente correndo da casa dos pais... _

E isso aconteceu há seis meses. Eram seis meses que ela e Edward não se falavam. Era seis meses que ela via o conto de fadas do melhor amigo, Tanya continuava com seus casos e Edward era tachado de corno em todo o hospital. Mas Bella sabia que algum dia Edward iria cair na real, mas começou a perder as esperanças quando o casamento foi marcado.

E só faltava uma semana para o grande dia. Recebeu o telefonema da Alice dizendo que Edward e Tanya haviam terminado tudo, porque o jovem Cullen finalmente enxergara a verdade. E foi por isso que Bella saiu desesperada de casa.

* * *

**The Cure – Jordin Sparks**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= kWQYmggBgU8**

_(n/a: se vocês não escutarem, eu mato!)

* * *

_

Ela sabia que o amigo estava em pedaços. E por mais que sua razão dissesse que ela tinha que ficar em casa, sossegada, deixar que ele se resolvesse sozinho; seu coração dizia que ela tinha que ir atrás dele, ajudá-lo a superar a sua dor.

* * *

_Fique quieto pequeno bebê, não chore_

_Sim eu sei que ela te machucou, mas não é o fim de sua vida_

_Porque eu ainda estou aqui, de braços abertos

* * *

_

Saiu correndo de casa e ficou pensando onde ele estaria. Até que veio um lugar em sua mente: a praça. A chuva atrapalhava bastante sua visão, mas conseguiu dirigir até lá. Pelo vidro do carro conseguiu ver alguém sentado no banco da praça. Saiu do carro e ativou o alarme, começou a correr em direção à pessoa. Pouco importava se ela já estava encharcada.

* * *

_Eu sei que você pode estar se sentindo quebrado, mas amor nunca deveria te trazer danos_

_Então considere esse momento como definindo quem você é_

_E eu posso consertar o que está quebrado, e aqui está como eu vou começar

* * *

_

Ao se aproximar mais da pessoa, ela reconheceu imediatamente o seu melhor amigo. Sentiu seu coração apertar, diminuiu os passos e se sentou ao lado dele. Edward nem se mexeu, estava quieto e seus pensamentos voavam a quilômetros dali, com certeza.

- Edward? – Bella o chamou, tocando em seu ombro.

Ele virou e encarou os belos olhos castanhos da sua melhor amiga. Como conseguia olhá-la nos olhos sem sentir vergonha de si mesmo?

* * *

_Basta vir com seu coração, e deixe o resto pra mim_

_E eu prometo que vou ser, vou ser a sua cura_

_Mostre-me onde dói, e eu sei que posso ser o remédio que você precisa_

_Baby eu vou ser sua cura, sua cura

* * *

_

- Bella, eu... – tentou dizer, mas a amiga pôs o dedo indicador sob seus lábios, interrompendo-o.

- Não precisa dizer nada. – ela disse – Eu só quero que saiba que eu estou aqui, do seu lado.

Então sem dizer mais nada, Edward a puxou para um abraço. Um abraço que há muito Bella ansiava. Ele chorava copiosamente. Bella queria fazer alguma coisa, dizer algo, tentar fazer com que aquela dor parasse.

* * *

_Eu posso ver que ela te deixou com o coração bem aberto_

_Mas eu posso ser seu refúgio quando o vento começar a soprar_

_Então não sinta medo do que está em sua frente

* * *

_

- Não sei o que aconteceu, não vou dizer: "eu te disse." – Bella disse em seu ouvido, ainda abraçados – Mas Edward... – hesitou – Eu quero fazer com que a sua dor pare. Diga-me o que fazer e eu faço. Eu não suporto te ver assim... Dói tanto em mim quanto em você, é sério.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser... – ele respondeu a ela – Bella, me desculpa por não te ouvir. – disse sincero – Eu sei que você poderia muito bem me ignorar, podia me mandar ir a merda literalmente. – disse a soltando e ambos se encararam.

* * *

_Porque eu sei que sou forte o suficiente para nos carregar_

_Então considere esse momento como definindo quem você é_

_E eu posso consertar o que está quebrado, e aqui está como eu vou começar

* * *

_

- Como eu podia te dar as costas nesse momento? – ela disse – Eu amo você, já disse isso. E não poderia te deixar sozinho. Independente do que você sinta por mim, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado Edward.

- Eu não mereço você. – encarou-a nos olhos – Como você pode me amar, sendo que eu te fiz sofrer com tudo isso?

Bella sorriu.

* * *

_Basta vir com seu coração, e deixe o resto pra mim_

_E eu prometo que vou ser, vou ser a sua cura_

_Mostre-me onde dói, e eu sei que posso ser o remédio que você precisa_

_Baby eu vou ser sua cura, sua cura

* * *

_

- Eu já disse que isso é independente de qualquer coisa, Edward. – ela disse – Eu sou sua amiga acima de qualquer sentimento. E amigos ajudam uns aos outros. – sorriu doce.

- Você é inacreditável. – Edward disse.

Ela sorriu e eles ainda se encaravam.

* * *

_Eu vou ser seu curandeiro, em minha armadura brilhante_

_Apenas me deixe te proteger, é pra isso que estou aqui_

_Meu amor é curandeiro, se você me deixar ficar perto de você_

_Venha e me toque, deixe me reparar.

* * *

_

Durante todo o tempo, Edward nunca soube descrever o que ele sentia por Bella. Sempre achou que era amor de irmão, de amigo. Mas nunca fora somente isso. Então, eles se beijaram depois de uma festa. Bella estava completamente bêbada, mas com aquele beijo, Edward sentira algo diferente. E olha que ele já havia beijado tantas outras...

Mas para desviá-lo de seu coração, ele reencontrou Tanya, a prima de Bella. A garota que ele fora perdidamente apaixonado durante a adolescência. Ambos já estavam adultos e Tanya correspondera as suas investidas. Ele ficou cego, cego pelo desejo de ter aquilo que sempre quisera ter. Ele realmente gostava da Tanya, sentia-se apaixonado realmente. E foi um baque terrível ver com seus próprios olhos o que Bella lhe disse tantas vezes.

* * *

_Basta vir com seu coração, e deixe o resto pra mim_

_E eu prometo que vou ser, vou ser a sua cura_

_Mostre-me onde dói, e eu sei que posso ser o remédio que você precisa_

_E eu vou ser sua cura

* * *

_

E agora, a garota que sempre estivera ao seu lado. Aquela que ele brigou, fez sofrer, fez chorar, estava ali, ao seu lado novamente. Mostrando que sempre o amara e que independente de qualquer sentimento, ela nunca sairia de seu lado. Bella era a sua cura. Era a cura para a sua dor.

* * *

_Basta vir com seu coração, e deixe o resto pra mim_

_E eu prometo que vou ser, vou ser a sua cura_

_Mostre-me onde dói, e eu sei que posso ser o remédio que você precisa_

_Baby eu vou ser sua cura_

_Eu vou ser a sua cura.

* * *

_

Então Edward sorriu. Sem esperar mais nada, segurou o rosto de Bella com suas mãos e fez o que sempre quis fazer novamente. Tomou seus lábios com urgência. E eles se beijaram como se sempre fizessem isso, como se o mundo pudesse acabar ali que ambos não ligariam. Suas línguas dançavam um ritmo frenético e gostoso. O coração de Bella estava quase para saltar pela boca, mas a consciência trouxe de volta a razão.

Bella separou seus lábios dos dele e o encarou lívida e ofegante.

- Isso não era pra ter acontecido. – murmurou – Você não sabe o que está fazendo.

E se levantou para ir embora, mas Edward não deixaria que Bella fosse embora novamente, segurou-a pelo braço.

- Bella, não vá. – e a virou para si, ele já estava de pé – Você disse que queria fazer com que a minha dor parasse. E você é _a cura_ para minha dor. – ele sorriu, sincero.

Bella não conseguia acreditar.

* * *

_Meu amor é forte o suficiente (Eu vou ser a cura)_

_Sempre que você chamar (Eu vou ser a cura)_

_Eu sou a cura.

* * *

_

- Você é inacreditável. – ela repetiu as palavras dele de outrora.

Ele a enlaçou em seus braços e a encarava, sorrindo.

- Sei que isso pode ser loucura, mas eu estava confuso. – confessou – Depois que nos beijamos quando você estava bêbada – Bella corou –, eu senti algo diferente, fiquei confuso sobre o que eu sentia por você. Mas não tive chance de lhe falar, pois foi quando a Tanya voltou. E você sempre soube que eu era louco e alucinado por ela. Tanya sempre foi o que eu queria ter, mas era um simples desejo, um simples capricho.

Bella o ouvia atentamente.

- Não nego que ainda gosto dela. – disse sério – Mas eu sinto algo extremamente especial por você, Bella. E eu sei que é algo puro e sincero. Eu quero que você me ajude a descobrir. Se você quiser, é claro.

Bella abaixou a cabeça e sorriu. Não era um "eu te amo", mas ele sentia algo por ela. Algo que podia ser real e verdadeiro. Então Bella levantou a cabeça novamente e sorriu, e dessa vez, foi ela que tomou os lábios dele num beijo quente e apaixonado. Como ele disse, ela era a cura para a dor dele. Só ela podia transformar o mundo dele. E ele queria, queria descobrir o que era aquilo.

_**Fim.**_

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, ok... Surto gigante esse. Mas assim, eu estava escutando a música da Jordin e não resisti. A idéia veio e eu tive que escrever. É a minha primeira one-shot. *corando* E ficou bem legal, eu acho. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado como eu, não quis estender para "seis meses depois". Deixei o final implícito, vocês sabem o que aconteceu depois disso.

Reviews são mais do que bem vindos! (:

_Beijos e mordidas,_

**Tamy Black.**


End file.
